El maestro y su discípulo
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Seijuro Hiko había decidido que el Hiten Mitsurugi moriría con él, ya que su más preciado arte era también una maldición. Pero el encuentro con un niño pelirrojo lo hace cambiar de opinión. Fic que participa del reto "Los Regalos de Kaoru" del foro Sakabatto.


"Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para **MT77** porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos".

 **.**

 **.**

 **El maestro y su discípulo**

 **.**

 **.**

— Niño, tu nombre

— Shinta

— Ese es un nombre demasiado débil para un guerrero. De ahora en adelante te llamaras Kenshin

— Ken... shin

— Te enseñaré lo más valioso que poseo.

 **o/o/o**

Seijuro Hiko no pensaba enseñar su técnica a alguien más, poco tiempo después de convertirse en el sucesor del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi había comprendido que era un arma que podía causar mucho dolor. Tanto para quien lo poseía como para quienes cayeran víctimas de su poder. Además, asesinar a su maestro no es algo que lo hiciera precisamente feliz. Crear lazos con alguien para terminar acabando con su vida era algo que no dejaba de ser cruel.

Al poco tiempo descubrió que el arte que poseía era también una maldición, por eso decidió alejarse del mundo, no era indolente al sufrimiento que aquellos días traían al mundo, y cada vez que podía salvar, aunque fuera una sola vida, lo hacía. Sin embargo, sabía que inmiscuirse en los asuntos políticos más que convertirlo en un salvador, lo volverían el peor de los verdugos.

Esa noche fue otra como tantas otras, recorría los caminos cuando el aroma a sangre lo embargo, los gritos ahogados de hombres y mujeres daban cuenta de que se estaba llevando a cabo una carnicería.

Cuando llegó no quedaba nadie vivo, excepto los bandidos y el pequeño niño de cabello rojizo y ojos vacíos, incapaz de levantarse del suelo ante la brutalidad que había vivenciado. Hiko se encargó de los bandidos y luego observó al pequeño pelirrojo, sintió pena por el mocoso, otro huérfano que tendría una vida miserable.

— Fue mera coincidencia poder encontrarlos, y vengarte — dijo Hiko limpiando su espada de la sangre de los bandidos. — Puedes odiar o lamentar, pero eso no hará que los muertos revivan — guardó su espada y miró al chiquillo en el suelo — deberías agradecer que fuiste el único en sobrevivir — dijo sin estar realmente convencido de aquellas palabras.

Seijuro Hiko se volteó para seguir su camino, aunque no pudo evitar dar un última mirada al muchachito flaco y débil que seguía en el suelo con la vista fija en el cuerpo de Sakura. La muchacha que le suplicó que se aferrara a la vida.

Seijuro Hiko no pensaba enseñar su técnica a alguien más, al poco tiempo descubrió que lo más valioso que poseía era también una maldición. Sin embargo ese chiquillo definitivamente era una persona especial.

Por alguna razón no había podido dejar de pensar en él después que lo dejó en medio de la noche acompañado por cadáveres. Tal vez su apariencia frágil despertaba el lado compasivo de Seijuro. Porque si bien es cierto que solía ser mordaz y huraño, no era un hombre que disfrutara de la desdicha ajena.

Al atardecer del siguiente día se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado al chiquillo, deseaba averiguar que había sido de él. Iba dispuesto incluso a encontrarse también con su cadáver, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió aún más: El niño tenía las manos rotas de tanto cavar tumbas, los había sepultado a todos, incluso a los bandidos que habían atacado la caravana, sí, sin ninguna duda, ese chiquillo era alguien especial.

Hiko se acercó al niño que contemplaba 3 tumbas, él supuso que eran especiales porque eran las únicas a las que el chico les había puesto unas piedras. Observó al niño por unos instantes, sin decir nada, absorto en sus pensamientos: _¿Sería ese chiquillo un buen aprendiz? ¿Lograría hacer frente y derrotar la maldición que pesa sobre tan poderosa arma? ¿Y si no lo llevaba con él, sería capaz de sobrevivir en un mundo infectado por el mal y la muerte? Aunque, tal vez la muerte era un dulce precio, después de todo vivían en una época en que el mal había envuelto a la gente y a su alma; la muerte, el caos, la desesperación avanzan sin tregua._

— No sólo cavaste tumbas para tus padres, ¿también para los bandidos? — Finalmente Hiko rompió el silencio entre ambos.

— No eran mis padres. Mis padres murieron de cólera hace ya un año — respondió con suave voz el pequeño niño. — Seas comerciante de esclavos o bandidos, al final, cuando llega la hora, acabas en el silencio.

— ¿Para quienes son esas piedras?

— Kasumi, Akane y Sakura. Aunque llevaba un día de conocerlas quería protegerlas. Pero al final fueron ellas quienes me protegieron rogando " _por favor, no maten al niño"._ Al final soy sólo eso, un niño, aunque deseaba protegerlas sin importar mi vida — el niño levantó la vista por primera vez — lo menos que podía hacer era darles una tumba decente, pero no encontré ninguna flor.

Sí, ese niño era especial.

 **o/o/o**

Hiko era un hombre estricto y entrenaba a Kenshin duramente, pero el niño resistía estoicamente, sin quejarse, sin mostrar cansancio. Quería ser fuerte, más que nada, y lo estaba consiguiendo a una velocidad sorprendente.

Una noche a la luz de la luna llena Hiko bebía su apreciado sake sobre las rocas de un río, estaba de buen humor. La verdad es que la compañía del mocoso le agradaba, se sentía casi como un padre y se enorgullecía de los avances del menor; tenía potencial para convertirse en uno de los más poderosos herederos del Hiten Mitsurugi, pero además, era noble. El objetivo del Hiten Mitsurugi era utilizar la espada para proteger a los más débiles, y Kenshin deseaba con tanta fuerza volverse poderoso sólo con ese objetivo en la cabeza: Proteger a quien lo necesitara. Si lograba encauzar bien su ímpetu e impulsividad, sin ninguna duda se convertiría en un hombre excepcional.

Eso pensaba Hiko alegremente bebiendo sake cuando su pupilo llegó a sentarse junto a él.

— En primavera tenemos las flores de cerezo — comenzó a decir el maestro — en verano las estrellas, en otoño tenemos la luna llena y en invierno la nieve. Con todo eso el sake debería ser lo suficientemente bueno — miró detenidamente al muchacho — si tu sake sabe mal es evidente que algo malo pasa dentro de ti — Hiko bebió su sake de un sorbo — cuando seas mayor apreciarás el sabor de un buen sake — miró nuevamente a su pupilo — en ese momento beberemos sake juntos. Ambos sonrieron.

Todas esas cosas que la naturaleza nos entregaba deberían bastar para hacernos feliz y capaces de disfrutar del sake en compañía de personas importantes. Sin embargo, cada día los seres humanos se esfuerzan por destruir aquellas pequeñas cosas que pueden dar una vida sencilla, tranquila y feliz.

 **o/o/o**

Kenshin sentía curiosidad por aquello que el maestro bebía con tanto placer. Le había dicho que de mayor beberían juntos, pero ¿por qué no podía ser ahora? Mientras Hiko cocinaba, el menor decidió ir por su cuenta a probar aquello que supuestamente era tan bueno. Sin hacer ruido ingreso con cuidado a la parte de la cabaña que el maestro usaba para guardar el sake, tomó una pequeña copa y lo bebió.

— ¡Puaj! — el chiquillo había bebido todo de un sorbo y el sabor a alcohol lo descolocó, además sintió que su garganta quemaba. ¡Ya no quería beber más! Pero… ¿Acaso eso quería decir que algo andaba mal con él? Tenía que beber un poco más para comprobarlo.

Hiko terminó de cocinar, lo hacía al aire libre cerca del pozo. Se puso de pie para buscar a su discípulo. El chico no estaba donde lo había dejado, lo buscó por la casa hasta que lo encontró intentando ponerse de pie, borracho, y lo que es peor, había dado vuelta sobre su ropa un barril entero de su preciado sake.

Lo regañaría, claro que lo regañaría, aunque eso lo haría al día siguiente porque en el estado en el que estaba no valía la pena decirle alguna cosa. Tomo al mocoso de la cintura sin ninguna dificultad y caminó con él hasta un río cercano. Sin ninguna consideración arrojó al menor al río.

— Para que te quites el olor a alcohol — le gritó y luego se marchó, dejando al niño algo confuso y con frío, mojado hasta la última hebra de su pelirrojo cabello.

Hiko caminó de regreso a la cabaña y se sentó a comer el pescado asado con patatas que había cocinado, estaba terminando cuando apareció su estúpido discípulo estilando y temblando.

— Lo… lo siento ma… maestro — dijo con dificultad y sin atreverse a acercarse mucho al mayor.

Hiko se puso de pie y entró a la cabaña, salió con un par de toallas y una muda de ropa. Se acercó al niño y se inclinó junto a él. Envolvió el cabello del niño con la toalla más pequeña y luego lo desvistió, lo secó y lo ayudó a vestirse con la muda de ropa limpia que había traído.

— Siéntate y come — ordenó después.

Kenshin obedeció, pero la verdad era difícil para él, ciertamente el agua fría había aplacado en algo los efectos del alcohol, pero seguía borracho y ambos lo sabían. Cuando terminó de comer, Hiko lo envió a la cama, ese día no estaba en condiciones de entrenar.

Hiko estuvo esa tarde trabajando en otra de sus aficiones; la alfarería, algo que lograba calmarlo bastante, para suerte de su aprendiz. Cuando el sol se ocultaba entró a la casa a ver al muchacho, seguía profundamente dormido. Se acercó a él y lo cubrió con la cobija, pasó sus manos por el cabello pelirrojo y suspiró.

— Mocoso estúpido — dijo, para después sonreír. No acostumbraba ser un hombre amoroso, pero cuando su pequeño y estúpido discípulo dormía no podía evitar mirarlo con ternura. Después de todo, ese chiquillo, era un chiquillo especial.

A la mañana siguiente, Kenshin despertó con un dolor de cabeza que lo hacía sentirse mareado con sólo intentar ponerse de pie, además había vomitado su cama aún estando dormido.

— El maestro me matará — dijo viendo su cama y su ropa sucia por el vómito.

— No te mataré — dijo Hiko mirándolo desde la puerta — pero sabes que no seré yo el que limpie este desastre. Cambiate de ropa para desayunar y luego al río.

— Como diga, maestro — no le quedó más remedio que soportar el intenso dolor de cabeza y hacer lo que el maestro Hiko le había ordenado. No se encontraba en condiciones de ser rebelde, al menos no ese día.

Después de lavar la ropa y las cobijas de su cama las colgó al sol. Se había demorado toda la mañana en esas labores, al parecer los efectos del sake también eran volverlo más lento e inútil.

— Cóme — dijo Hiko entregandole una sopa de mariscos como almuerzo — con esto te sentirás mejor. No creas que esta tarde te librarás del entrenamiento nuevamente.

Hiko era realmente cruel, pensaba el muchacho mientras comía la sopa que le había preparado.

 **o/o/o**

Los años pasaron. Kenshin se había vuelto un adolescente realmente fuerte. Pero ya no podía estar absolutamente centrado en su entrenamiento. Cada vez que bajaban de la montaña por provisiones veía las consecuencias de la guerra, la gente sufría y él no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo. Muchas veces había hablado con Hiko al respecto, pero él siempre le respondía lo mismo: Debía centrarse en su entrenamiento, en nada más.

¿Pero cómo podía seguir ignorando el sufrimiento de la gente? Vivían en una época maldita y algo debía hacer para cambiarlo. Él ya no podía seguir viviendo tranquilamente en la montaña mientras ríos de sangre corrían por las noches.

— Si deseas cambiar esta época tan caótica — decía el maestro Hiko con severidad — no tendrás más alternativa que escoger un bando. Lo que significa que terminarás siendo manipulado por algún poder político. ¡No te enseñé el Hiten Mitsurugi con ese propósito! Olvídate del mundo exterior y concéntrate en tu entrenamiento.

— Personas sufren frente a mis ojos — respondió el muchacho con vehemencia — mucha gente se encuentra afligida. No me puedo permitir darles la espalda.

— El Hiten Mitsurugi es sin duda el estilo supremo...

— ¿No es por esa razón que debemos usar esa fuerza? ¿Para proteger a la gente de los conflictos de esta era? ¿No es para eso el Hiten Mitsurugi?

— La espada es un arma para matar — respondió el maestro con seriedad — el arte de la espada es el arte de asesinar.

Kenshin sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído por sorpresa, era cierto, por más que se esforzara en adornar el significado del Hiten Mitsurugi, la única verdad es que era una técnica maldita, creada para matar.

— No importa lo poéticas o bellas que sean tus palabras — continuó el maestro — Esa es la realidad. Para proteger a unos debes matar a otros. Para permitir a unos vivir, tendrás que dejar a otros morir. Esa es la verdadera enseñanza de la espada. — Sus palabras eran duras, pero no valía la pena intentar dulcificarlas, su estúpido pupilo tenía que comprender el destino que estaba deseando escoger. — Así como te salvé tuve que masacrar bandidos. Pero eso no les quita que fueran seres humanos, seres humanos intentando sobrevivir en este mundo decadente. En el momento en que abandones esta montaña, sólo comenzarás una matanza sin sentido, dirigida por una justicia conflictiva. — Miró detenidamente al adolescente. — Si te corrompes, el Hiten Mitsurugi sólo te convertirá en un cruel asesino.

— Aún así… — dijo Kenshin apretando su espada — yo, salvaré a las personas que estén sufriendo con este poder. Aun así, aunque sea sólo una vida más, un alma más… ¡Quiero protegerlos, con estas manos! Por esa razón…

Hiko se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña.

— ¡Maestro! — Grito Kenshin

— No me preocupo por idiotas como tú. Lárgate a donde te plazca.

— Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Hiko no volteo a ver a su discípulo ni siquiera una vez mientras él se marchaba. El pequeño niño que un día había decidido entrenar ahora era un adolescente impetuoso que había escogido una manera muy estúpida de vivir. A pesar de su pureza, sus manos lo convertirían en un asesino cruel. No había logrado escapar de la maldición del Hiten Mitsurugi.

Cerró los ojos y una solitaria lágrima corrió por sus mejillas, esperando que finalmente Kenshin comprendiera que él era incapaz de traer la felicidad a las personas.

— Es imposible que la muerte pueda traer felicidad. — Alzó sus ojos al cielo, esa tarde, el sake no tendría buen sabor.

 **FIN**


End file.
